Hals Fears
by lozzielo
Summary: Hal is caught out hunting and is taken to a dungeon that he can get out, and is subjected to crosses and spiders.


Alex sat on the sofa watching Antiques Roadshow, it was good to sit and relax. As Hal was in the process of detox, she hadn't had any time to herself. She looked at Hal, who was sat fast asleep in his chair and thought of how peaceful he looked, shame he wasn't peaceful when he was awake. Hal woke abruptly, and started screaming hysterically, and tried to get out of his chair. 'What's the matter Hal?' Alex turned round to look at him properly. 'Spider, there's a filthy, horrible spider on my back. Get it off!' Alex could see that he was in distress but his reaction had made her laugh.'Really Hal? You're a 500 year old vampire and you're scared of spiders.' Hal continued to wiggle. 'Please Alex. I hate them, spiders and I are mortal enemies. Just get it off and get it out of the house.' Alex got up slowly to see what the trouble was about, she walked around him and stopped at his back. She cupped her hands and picked it up. 'Look Hal, it's just a money spider.' Hal flinched as she went to show him. 'Get it away. Now!' he snapped. 'Ok, I'll put it outside.' Alex walked to the back door and put it on the ground. She was chuckling as she entered the living room. Hal looked thoroughly shaken up by the event. 'Did you really just make that much deal out of a tiny money spider. It's not going to kill you, you're more likely to kill it with your reactions.'  
'If you knew the reason for my reaction, you would realise why I hate spiders so much.'  
'Go on then, why are you so scared of them?'

Suddenly there was a high pitched scream from outside of the Old Kings Head pub. A young girl quickly ran to see what had happened. When she turned the corner there was a man bent over the woman, biting her neck. She gasped. The man turned his head sharply to face her. He had short brown hair, his once crisp white shirt was splatted with red, and his eyes, his eyes were black and piercing. He showed his teeth, they were stained red, but his canines were twice the normal length. It can't be, there's no such thing. They're just folk law. Vampires aren't real. The man slowly got up, the girls thoughts went into over load, she wanted to run, but her body wouldn't let her. The man kept walking towards her, his pace quickened Then closer he got. Soon he was standing behind her, he grabbed her hair and quickly bit her neck. He dropped the body to the floor and was about to look for someone else to drink from, when a group of people came from behind him and grabbed his arms and tied them together. Someone then put a cloth bag over his head so he couldn't see where he was going, or who his captures were. 'Get off of me. Wait until the rest of the old ones hear about this'. Hal was trying to break free but whoever was holding him had a very firm grip. 'Shush Hal, just walk.' Hal was trying to work out who the voice belonged to, the whole time they were walking.  
Hal's foot hit a large stone and he stopped walking, his captures stopped walking too. 'Where am I?' No one answered but someone loosened Hal's wrist restraints. They still kept firm hold of his arms so he couldn't escape, no matter how much he struggled. Then all of a sudden he was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. Then he heard the sound of a very heavy door slammed shut. Hal wiggled his hands free and took off the cloth bag that was on his head. He slowly raised his head from Then ground so he could look at his surroundings, he found himself in a stone room but the walls were covered in crosses that may have been found in churches. His eyes felt as if they were on fire, the only way he could stop the pain was to close his eyes or look on the ground. Hal became panicked and tried to make his way to the door without looking at the crosses. 'Help me please. Why am I here? What have I done?' Hal banged on the door and shouted hoping that someone would answer him. A window opened in the door and a young man appeared. 'You need to stop murdering people and the only way to so this is by getting rid of the devil that possesses you. We have to do this by subjecting you to the crosses for a long period of time.'Hal was laughing hysterically by this point. 'The devil? It possesses me? There's no such thing as the devil, it's a load of rubbish. You're going to have to give me blood if I have to stay here, if not I'll die.'  
'Well we don't care if you end up dying, it'll just be collateral damage. It'll send out message across.'  
'What message?' Hal was beginning to feel twitchy, this always happened after he fed.  
'The one where vampires killing humans is wrong.' Hal could tell that the man was beginning to become impatient but he didn't care, he just wanted to get out.  
'Please just let me go, I promise I'll stop.' 'You're not going just yet.' And with that the man disappeared.


End file.
